Recently, the distribution of various types of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and table personal computers (PCs), has been expanded. Each of the portable electronic devices may provide various input schemes of performing user inputs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.